<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>南嘉/同病 by urworstnightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686923">南嘉/同病</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/urworstnightmare/pseuds/urworstnightmare'>urworstnightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band), 创造营2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/urworstnightmare/pseuds/urworstnightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>周震南X焉栩嘉，真·南嘉，同居室友何必做朋友的可爱酸甜故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>南嘉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>南嘉/同病</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>131313！片段灭文乱搞搞！</p><p>1</p><p>周南一进屋就被饭香逼得口水直流，转到厨房探头一看，焉嘉系着围裙正搁灶台那炒菜呢。</p><p>周南家的厨房是开放式，做大菜就很多烟。周南在门口咳，焉嘉捏着锅铲在厨房里咳。</p><p>等烟散得七八成，周南蹿进去开窗，这才看清焉嘉做出的四个菜，蒜茸菜心，小炒牛肉，还有个花蛤蒸蛋。</p><p>不错。和大厨没白谈，人都锻炼出来了，炒菜像模像样的。</p><p>周南踮脚越过焉嘉的背张望，“这还在弄啥子。”</p><p>焉嘉捏着大勺，小口尝汤，又舀了浅浅一点吹了吹递到他嘴边，“玉米汤。”</p><p>周南仰着小脸啊呜一口咬住勺子。</p><p>烫是烫，香也是真香。</p><p>吃人嘴软，周南寻思了一下这个时间点焉嘉没理由跑回这里。</p><p>周南斟酌说，“这是，又吵架了？”</p><p>焉嘉用手背蘸蘸额头的汗，捏着筷子自顾自在那摆盘，“吵什么啊。分啦。”</p><p>周南心里咯噔一声。怪不得最近见夏光都神神叨叨，原来是媳妇没了。</p><p>“没事没事，”周南下了节目还穿着oversize的黑西装，摩拳擦掌去捏盘子里的牛肉，被焉嘉发现立刻锤了下，“那上次认识那个呢？养了个猫的那个？”</p><p>焉嘉皱下鼻子，“烫！”</p><p>周南说哦哦哦知道撒，可我把我饿坏了咯你不知道，节目组就给几颗糖吃...</p><p>焉嘉没办法。</p><p>焉嘉看着他用手抓菜，把他的摆盘都弄乱了。</p><p>“养猫的？你说翟闻啊。”</p><p>周南嗯了一声，眼睛眨巴眨巴看他。</p><p>焉嘉背手去解围裙，没解开。</p><p>周南擦了擦手就绕到背后帮他。</p><p>到了饭桌上，焉嘉撑着脸挤出软嘟嘟的肉来，没头没脑地叹气，“我俩撞号了。”</p><p>周南吃得正香，“谁？什么？”</p><p>他突然反应过来焉嘉在继续之前的话题。</p><p>周南一拍桌子，嘴鼓得像土拨鼠，“你们两个都是1？？？”</p><p>焉嘉在手机上按来按去，抬眼用眼白扫他，“不ok吗？”</p><p>“我不像还是他不像。”</p><p>周南夹了一小块子绿菜，心想你俩哪个像1哦别以为老子没见过1！</p><p>周南说，“那当然是他不像！大男人抱个猫。”</p><p>焉嘉：算你清楚。</p><p>2</p><p>周南和焉嘉是合租室友。</p><p>周南朋友多，焉嘉男朋友多，但好的是回家从来都是自己一个，没外人的事，和平得很。</p><p>周南和焉嘉相安无事在一起住了半年。</p><p>有天焉嘉去交论文，周南守着热腾腾的外卖等他开动，就有人敲门来找焉嘉。</p><p>周南翘着头毛去转门把，门口站个红发男人，俊得发凶。</p><p>周南说，你找哪位。</p><p>那男的说，焉栩嘉是不是住这？</p><p>周南还是公事公办的语气，慢吞吞问，你是他哪位。</p><p>红发男把手上的东西塞给周南，“我是他哥。”</p><p>说完摔门就走。</p><p>周南莫名其妙，把袋子搁茶几上，又开始玩手机。</p><p>日吗哦水煮肉片太香咯！咋还不见人撒！</p><p>没一会儿焉嘉回来了，站在门口换鞋，一闻就说，“又吃水煮肉片！不是说上火了。”</p><p>周南盘腿坐沙发上一捧脸，装得蛮好，“那不是想吃嘛。”</p><p>焉嘉没说话，从背包里掏出两杯奶茶，“南哥，请。”</p><p>周南就笑，客气客气！</p><p>他麻利地把吸管给两人扎好，手掌一比手势，“嘉哥也请。”</p><p>焉嘉就笑，笑起来很好看，甜涩得像蓝莓冰沙。</p><p>焉嘉吃了两口直吐舌头，开始拿清水涮外卖里的青笋吃，“这什么啊？”他看了看边上的袋子。</p><p>周南一个激灵，把这事忘了。</p><p>吃是一起吃睡也一起睡，感情的事不能掺和。周南了然。何况焉嘉好看，焉嘉又好骗。</p><p>周南把袋子递到焉嘉手里，咬着筷子尖偷看他表情，“刚有个帅哥，红头发的，说是你哥。喏，给你的。”</p><p>焉嘉三下五除二把袋子拆开。</p><p>里面是machimachi的奶茶，好几大杯。</p><p>周南说，“哇哦这不是那个，杰伦哥哥开的店！”</p><p>周南看焉嘉好像冷笑了下，又是好像，周南絮絮叨叨，“这个好像很难买哦，听说黄牛那也要好几百...”</p><p>焉嘉今天回学校见导师，穿得乖，套在白衬衫里看起来像高中生。</p><p>焉嘉雪白的袖口里是雪白的手腕，拎起奶茶看了看，问，“你要喝吗？这个。”</p><p>周南说，咋了，你不喝？有毒啊。</p><p>焉嘉说，“不是。”</p><p>“就不想要他的东西。”</p><p>周南评价，“可是你自己招的男人。”</p><p>焉嘉的唇带点浅色的偏光，半天没开口。最后才说，“不是。”</p><p>他的眼睛转过来，很期期艾艾的神情，但其实也是无情，“这个真是我哥。”</p><p>3</p><p>焉嘉要和翟闻约会了。</p><p>焉嘉有点焦躁，在家东摸摸西碰碰，把周南放在门口的鞋摆得整整齐齐，按颜色材质合理分区。</p><p>周南打着哈欠出来都傻了。</p><p>“嘉哥你很闲的哦？”</p><p>焉嘉忙得小脸都红扑扑，笑一下，“算是吧。”</p><p>“反正我总是夜间模式才精神。”</p><p>周南抠抠手说，“那不如搭把手咯，帮我把箱子搬下去。我喊了人收废品。”</p><p>焉嘉顺着周南的拖鞋看，两个大纸箱在脚边堆着，装得挺满。</p><p>焉嘉蹲在地上，仰头说，行吧。</p><p>周南看着他就像看一只很大的布偶猫，疑惑男人怎么会有这么尖这么小的脸。</p><p>焉嘉和周南把箱子踢到电梯口。</p><p>焉嘉伸手去抓里面的纸，“这都是什么啊？”</p><p>周南揣着兜不说话。</p><p>那些纸上分明是密密麻麻的五线谱。</p><p>焉嘉突然想起来刚认识周南时，他自我介绍说，我是搞音乐的。那时候楼下总有个闷兮兮的男人等他，周南晚上回来很晚，但早上会给焉嘉唱歌。</p><p>焉嘉盯着那两大箱子的废品，说，周震南，你怎么做到不会反悔的？</p><p>周南愣了下，黑白分明的眼睛望了望天花板，“你想知道啊。”</p><p>“秘诀就是不说。”</p><p>“不说就没有人知道。”周南扯扯他的衣角，“走吧，别让人家师傅等。”</p><p>4</p><p>焉嘉很焦虑。</p><p>周南坐在床上抱着鲸鱼抱枕，“你是约会又不是约炮。紧张锤子。”</p><p>焉嘉披个睡袍，踩在地毯上一脚一个淡色的脚印，“真差不多。”</p><p>周南被他逗笑，“成年人——”</p><p>“那你紧张干嘛。”周南跪着摸摸他脖子上的水。发梢滚的。</p><p>焉嘉说，“睡是睡过。“</p><p>“可是我也没做过...下面啊。”</p><p>周南又开始吃手，“你俩分出上下了？”</p><p>焉嘉挑了下眉，“嗯。”</p><p>周南恍然大悟，“这我懂啊！你早说。”</p><p>焉嘉甩甩头发，听得眼角带笑，“哦。你怎么又懂了？”</p><p>周南扭扭捏捏，“就是玩儿的时候略有耳闻。”</p><p>他在焉嘉疑惑的菜刀眼里补充道，“你忘了我重庆人哈，我们川渝可不是遍地飘0嘛！”</p><p>焉嘉的湿发一半塌下来，一半抓到头上，懒洋洋笑，“哦——对。”</p><p>“我们南南也是老江湖哦。”</p><p>周南看了他一会儿。屋里空调开得暖，人躁。但焉嘉看起来还是冰肌玉骨，一点感受不到温度的样子。</p><p>不知道怎么周南就说，“试试？”他是那种有求必应的人。他不怕求。</p><p>试什么，怎么试，为什么。他没明说。他自己也头疼脑热。</p><p>焉嘉擦头发的手慢下来，“真的假的？”</p><p>焉嘉跪到床边来，歪了歪脑袋，“...也不是不行。”</p><p>那时候他发觉到周南的手覆在自己脖子上，他们默然地交换了一个薄荷味的吻。周南尝到他的舌尖，凉凉甜甜，那感觉像在追雪。</p><p>焉嘉抬不起手去扯浴衣，浴衣自己领口大开。</p><p>焉嘉盯着周南的眼睛，在墨色额发下看不清他的表情。</p><p>“试试吧。“他轻声说。</p><p>5</p><p>做完后焉嘉从床上翻下来去冲澡，手脚并用的样子像只跳下越野车的金毛宝宝。</p><p>周南抓着被子咬，眼睛滴溜溜瞅他。</p><p>焉嘉低头找拖鞋，一抬头看他那个样子就纳闷，是谁睡了谁哦到底。</p><p>焉嘉扶着腰思索，隐隐觉得自己被摆了一道。</p><p>看他扶腰往浴室挪，周南就有一丢丢愧疚，心想是不是弄狠老？周南清了清嗓，“嘉哥你得行不得行哦？”</p><p>焉嘉笑，“哦。还记得我是个哥啊？”</p><p>周南想你本就比老子小哦，刚让你叫声哥没错吧。再说在床上不是怎么带劲怎么叫。还记仇上咯？</p><p>焉嘉小气。焉嘉得哄。</p><p>周南琢磨透了，去拉他的手臂摇摇撒娇，“唉，不是那意思嘛。还走得动不？我错咯我错咯我承认。”</p><p>焉嘉眼皮一抬，像在钢琴高音区敲下一个琴键，“认什么错？怎么，你要扶我去？”</p><p>周南笑嘻嘻，“那怕是不行。”</p><p>焉嘉：？</p><p>周南严肃道，我怕被你压塌。</p><p>焉嘉挤出一个美丽的笑，冷漠地“哦”了一声，转身就走。</p><p>最后周南还是光脚（拖鞋叫他穿走了）遛去浴室帮忙放水。</p><p>周南在门口敲了半天门焉嘉才给他放进去。</p><p>周南：“嘉哥你这体力。”</p><p>周南：“多锻炼哦！”</p><p>周南：“满打满算两次吧，用手不算...</p><p>浴室里哐铛一声。</p><p>周南滔滔不绝：“耐力也不得行...”</p><p>又想起来什么，“唉等下，你会用热水器不？”</p><p>门突然就开了。</p><p>焉嘉往后让一步，周南从门缝往里看，沐浴露瓶子打在地上，怪不得刚才响那么大一声，吓人。</p><p>焉嘉委屈的时候就不经意嘟嘴，“...不会用。你来。”</p><p>周南看他一眼，双手去搂他的腰抱抱，“吓死。刚那一声以为你摔了。”</p><p>“我倒还没笨到那种程度。”</p><p>“不笨不笨，谁说我们嘉哥笨哦？”</p><p>焉嘉眼睛直直看着他，还有点没反应过来。等周南站在浴缸边试水温他才意识到，嘴张得圆圆的指人，“周震南！你又内涵我。”</p><p>“老天，我哪有——”</p><p>“行行行快洗吧！别冻着。”</p><p>焉嘉和周南分别靠在浴缸两端。</p><p>周南黑色的指甲反手抠着浴缸边，外人看来像个小女孩。</p><p>周南看焉嘉仰着头看屋顶上的蒸汽珠，下巴圆圆尖尖让人想咬一口。</p><p>周南抓来他小腿摸一把，“唉，你还挺白。”</p><p>焉嘉看回来，“哪有你白。你冷白皮。”</p><p>焉嘉想了想说，“你们冷白皮连那儿都是粉的。”</p><p>周南小脸一仰，“哪儿啊？”</p><p>焉嘉装哑巴。</p><p>周南低头看指甲，“你不也是哦，”周南撩了点水往他胸口上洒，抬眼时眼尾是飞扬的虚红。</p><p>周南往焉嘉耳朵上贴，“...但你不一样。你那儿是我嘬的哦。”</p><p>焉嘉没想到。</p><p>焉嘉脑子轰一下炸了。整个人从脸红到指尖，像一滴危险试剂在牛奶里散开。</p><p>要平时焉嘉肯定要和周南辩论八百回合，但今天本来就累，他又泡得有点缺氧。焉嘉干脆把脸往胳膊里一埋，逃避回应法。</p><p>周南就是逗逗他。睡都睡过了怎么还逗不得咯。</p><p>周南又摸不清他了。</p><p>焉嘉感觉到周南拉自己胳膊，他蹙起眉去瞪他，看到周南顶着湿漉漉的头发一脸不好意思说，“害羞了还。”</p><p>周南在水里很像一只皮毛湿亮的小动物，“躲啥子。等会浴缸溺亡，说出去丢人不，要上社会新闻的哦。”</p><p>焉嘉用手背擦擦脸，“不泡了。我都困了。”</p><p>周南意会，“晚上吃啥，要不外卖点上？”</p><p>焉嘉没接话。</p><p>周南看他挂在浴缸边扑腾的长腿，害，挺得瑟。</p><p>周南把app打开塞给他，“你点。”</p><p>在他们生活里点外卖实属大权。周南不做饭，焉嘉会做饭但不常做，大部分时间他们在公司和学校解决，到了晚上回来就四处觅食。</p><p>周南这算是放权了。</p><p>焉嘉捏着手机划来划去，觉得自己今天还挺值，没吃亏。</p><p>6</p><p>周南有工作去隔壁市一周。</p><p>下了飞机回家是傍晚，大包小包进屋，家里竟然没人。周南戴着贝雷帽坐地上给焉嘉打视频，“在哪呢。”</p><p>焉嘉裹个帽子带毛的外套，周围是匆匆的人流，“刚从实验室出来，在外边。怎么了？”</p><p>周南开门见山，“我到家了。我想吃那个牛肉。”</p><p>“哪个？”</p><p>“就上次做那个。”</p><p>“家里没菜。”焉嘉从包里掏出耳机，“你晚上没吃啊？”</p><p>周南说，“飞机上的饭能叫饭。”</p><p>又说，“我就想吃你做那个。”</p><p>焉嘉想了想，就喊周南来他学校这边的超市，一起采购食材。</p><p>周南说行。</p><p>周南去找车钥匙，问，“唉你们学校在哪来着？”</p><p>“我们一起住快一年了你不知道我在哪上学。”</p><p>周南：？</p><p>周南：你也不知道我在哪上班啊？</p><p>焉嘉果断挂了视频。</p><p>周南边发动车，边找post malone的歌单放上，这时一旁的手机咯噔一声，一看是焉嘉发的定位。</p><p>不算远，开车二十分钟。</p><p>周南肚子咕噜咕噜叫了下，他看着倒车镜赶忙启程。</p><p>周南在超市门口见到焉嘉。</p><p>焉嘉带着耳机听歌，对手哈气，和他幅度很大地挥手臂。</p><p>周南很轻地随手关上车门，抓着钥匙抱他。</p><p>“嘶，怎么这么冷了。”</p><p>焉嘉哼哼嘲笑他的单卫衣，“全国降温，就你不知道。”</p><p>周南就拉着他往超市里走，念叨饿死了饿死了，焉嘉没忍住笑。很多时候他觉得周南还是小孩。</p><p>可小孩都上班赚钱咯，自己还是学生。</p><p>超市挺大，绕了一大圈推车里还没几样东西。</p><p>走到人少的日化区焉嘉踩着推车架子，往前滑了几米。</p><p>周南就笑，“好玩吗。你坐上面更好玩。”</p><p>焉嘉想了想，“不行。”他下意识说。虽然没坐过，也挺想坐。</p><p>“那个抖音上不都是这样。有啥。”</p><p>焉嘉抻着脖子反驳，“人家都是女生玩！我一个一米八几的男的。”</p><p>周南瞥他一眼，“有啥。”</p><p>“来嘛来嘛。”周南催他。</p><p>“我推你，来一圈。”</p><p>焉嘉还在犹豫，周南已经把推车后面的架子掀起来了，“来吧！”他眼睛圆圆地看着自己说。</p><p>焉嘉叹了口气。</p><p>还是背对推车慢慢钻进去，先是头，然后是手臂，腿放不进去，小腿蹬在外面很长一截。</p><p>周南说，“你抓着点哦。”</p><p>焉嘉眼睛和嘴都是弯弯的，“好了，你推吧。”</p><p>周南低下头抓紧车把，脚底下一蹬，小推车载着很大一只的焉嘉在货架之间跑起来，他们绕来绕去终于跑到零食区，焉嘉头发乱糟糟，面对着周南笑得四仰八叉，“靠周震南，你敢不敢推慢点，你刚还俯冲！”</p><p>周南也笑，“你就说好玩不。过瘾不。”</p><p>焉嘉耸耸肩，从旁边货架上抱来一大包薯片，“好玩倒是好玩。”</p><p>“我们不会被抓吧等会？”</p><p>“屁。抓个锤子。”</p><p>焉嘉揉揉头发，“行了...我还是下来吧。”</p><p>焉嘉伸伸腿往外蹬，腿晃了半天也没出来。</p><p>焉嘉：？</p><p>周南：？</p><p>周南先反应过来哈哈大笑，“嘉哥你卡住了吧！”</p><p>焉嘉急得很，“你快帮下我！”</p><p>周南看他鼓着脸在那扭来扭去，把车都晃得有散架之嫌，还是无济于事，周南腰都笑弯了，说要给他拍照。</p><p>焉嘉：不！</p><p>焉嘉扁着嘴：你别闹了快帮我。</p><p>周南平复下来，偷偷藏好手机说，好好，来了来了。</p><p>周南上去帮焉嘉，他长得高，整个人团在一起不好动。焉嘉在他帮助下，把自己胳膊和腿一只一只地掏出来，荡出身子的时候，就撞到周南鼻子上，撞得他们都痛得大叫了一声。</p><p>周南说你看着点吧哥！</p><p>焉嘉也呲牙咧嘴。</p><p>周南伸小手给他揉揉脸，眼睛没离开过，认真的样子和平时不太一样。</p><p>焉嘉看过去。</p><p>周南看过来。</p><p>然后他们就面对面静了。</p><p>花花绿绿的零食包围了他们，像一个美妙的乌托邦。焉嘉轻轻把薯片放回车里，周南抓着把手听见他说，“有个事忘了跟你说下。”</p><p>周南抬头。</p><p>焉嘉眨眨眼，“那个。我和翟闻在一起了。”</p><p>7</p><p>焉嘉和翟文同居了。住在翟文学校边上的房子里，他每天可以多睡十五分钟，但少了早饭吃。</p><p>和所有情侣一样，他们吃饭睡觉，牵手等车，在所有能腻在一起的时刻腻。</p><p>早些时候二人说好去一趟宜家。也不是真缺了什么，就是想一起。</p><p>逛到玩具区，焉嘉抱着小猪发了朋友圈，镜头只对准手里皮粉色的猪，“逛吃逛吃。”他打字说。</p><p>过了一会儿周南打电话过来，焉嘉没避翟文接起来，那边周南信号不好，说了半天才捕捉到关键信息。</p><p>周南说，嘉哥劳烦给我带个衣架好不！</p><p>他说，就一棵树立住那种！</p><p>焉嘉垂眼看身后熊抱着自己的翟文，正戴着airpods摇晃脑袋。</p><p>焉嘉就答应下来，说行吧。</p><p>东扯西扯了几句，要挂了的时候周南说，“你们东西多不？要接不，我开车过去。”</p><p>周南补充：毕竟那个衣架子蛮沉。</p><p>焉嘉拖着翟文一跨步一跨步地挪，被黏得走不开，捂住手机小声骂他，你猪死了。</p><p>翟文这才反应过来，探头探脑要看他屏幕，“嘉嘉你和谁打视频啊...？”</p><p>焉嘉举起手机回答周南：不用了。也没买什么。</p><p>周南哦了一声。“跑到城郊就相中个粉猪。行吧。是我高看你们奥。”</p><p>焉嘉的眼光游移到一边，又转回来，屏幕里深陷的人中牵拉开樱桃小口，他也讲大道理，“体验生活。不行吗？”</p><p>周南气得都笑，连声说行，行。</p><p>交代完正经事——他们间哪来的正经事哦——周南说挂了。这会儿真的挂了，先挂的。</p><p>焉嘉盯着屏幕迟了几秒。翟文的鼻息近在咫尺，他闷声说，“周震南？你们认识？”</p><p>焉嘉点头。</p><p>翟文就笑，偷偷把他右手的猪玩具换到左手，再把他右手包在自己袖子里。</p><p>翟文牵着焉嘉跳着走，疯疯癫癫又甜甜蜜蜜。</p><p>“这不巧了吗。他以前和我一起上过课。”</p><p>这么一提焉嘉想到了，十有八九是声乐之类。不意外。</p><p>翟文摆弄手里的小猪，扯扯它圆腰上的波浪裙边，难掩的笨拙的可爱，他想都没想脱口说，“改天可以一起玩！”</p><p>焉嘉看他一眼，低头抿嘴，说好。</p><p>8</p><p>几天后周南被翟文叫来家里打麻将。一起的还有一个同级的学长。</p><p>周南一推门就看见焉嘉撑着头一脸痛苦，走近明白了，他攥着东西南北研究怎么算庄。</p><p>“这有什么可盯的，你能把它盯出崽儿来？”周南一捞袖子坐下，“来抓一把就明白咯。”</p><p>周南一摸就是庄。</p><p>焉嘉不负众望坐他下家。</p><p>周南歪笑码牌，个重庆人就十分在稳重；拉踩边上半天整不好牌，歪歪倒倒像砌墙的焉嘉。</p><p>翟文嗓门挺大，喊艾艾艾大伙等等他！</p><p>翟文使个眼色，意思是我家这个，笨！还不能说！理解，理解一下。</p><p>周南曲着眉毛看牌，眼睛倒成一柄小刀，黑白分明，就还蛮凶。</p><p>周南问，可以开始了不！</p><p>周南说，快点哇，我等到花都谢了！</p><p>焉嘉长腿终于没白长，隔着折叠桌蹬他一脚，“斗地主那一套收收。”</p><p>大家就笑。</p><p>打起来水平很分明，周南吃牌吃得来劲，唯独在焉嘉这放水，关键是这个水放得瞎子都能看出来，就这焉嘉还打得不亦乐乎，把好运全然归结为自己新手手气冲天。</p><p>学长看了也插嘴说，“这个谁，怎么还护下家啊？”</p><p>周南抬眼，把牌摔得震天响，焉嘉脖子都是一缩，没搞明白什么状况，下意识就去瞧手边的翟文。</p><p>翟文手里不知道捏着个什么牌，在桌上倒来倒去，就是不打。翟文见状接了句话，“唉，几张牌而已，应该的。你让嘉嘉自己说。”</p><p>焉嘉不说话。</p><p>翟文就说，“南哥还是很有良心！”</p><p>他隔着金丝框去看周南，“昨天逛完回来他非要拼那个衣架，”他指的是焉嘉，“那么大个东西，又不是高达，哪那么容易！他坐地上拼了拆拆了拼折腾到半夜，喏，是拼好了，累得倒头就睡，早上上课都没赶上。”</p><p>周南顺着翟文指的方向看去，果真装好了。</p><p>光溜溜圆丢丢一棵秃树，在这个拥挤的小家里格格不入。</p><p>周南叹息，这个笨比。</p><p>周南没想到。</p><p>没想到焉嘉这么地上心，更没想到这件事会以这样的方式从翟文口中讲出。</p><p>我是没长手还是没脑子让你在对象家里替我搞拼装哈焉栩嘉你还能得不行！你咋不替我在你家立个牌位吃饭前对我拜上一拜！天地良心我做了二十年好人破坏别人家庭的心是一丁点儿也没有！这回好了，人家亲自来告状告你偏心哇，这招借刀杀人！你还挺野焉栩嘉记恨我上次挂电话是不！</p><p>周南头脑风暴三十秒，完事抓抓头发缓解尴尬。</p><p>周南只好往桌上一趴哎呦哎呦笑，再抬头就换了亮晶晶一双无害眼，“还真是...我错咯我错咯。没想到我们嘉哥天生总裁连这种小事都要亲自包办哈。辛苦辛苦！晚上这顿务必我做！”</p><p>翟文的嘴角小翘起来，“可以可以！”他拽焉嘉的手，“你上回不是说要吃那个，什么来着？哦，回锅肉！加麻花太香了可。”</p><p>焉嘉嗯了一声。</p><p>翟文：还有啥我想想....对，那个...</p><p>焉嘉说：蛋饺。我想吃蛋饺。</p><p>周南：...</p><p>周南：会挑哈，净挑些费功夫的！</p><p>周南嘴上极乐意，“佛跳墙我都做，开玩笑。能点就能做！”</p><p>聊着聊着大家心不在焉。打完这局也就散了。</p><p>晚上周南去厨房做饭，焉嘉看起来困了吧唧，被翟文赶去睡觉。焉嘉就不放心，说要看周南炒好菜再回去。</p><p>“你不知道回锅肉那个火多猛，他还颠勺！我怕烧了屋顶。”焉嘉说。</p><p>最后还是被劝回沙发上坐着，盖了翟文的外套睡了。</p><p>翟文去给周南打下手，周南头也不抬说，“行了吧。当我傻？拼个衣架能累成这样？”</p><p>翟文就笑，“哎哟，挺关心啊，瞒不住。”</p><p>翟文怼人也不逊色，“还是关心关心你的佛跳墙吧。”</p><p>周南捏着刀切芹菜。屋里很静，静到隐约能听见焉嘉起伏的呼吸。</p><p>周南突然就躁起来，“我做个鬼的佛跳墙哦！”</p><p>他说，“下次...记得炖个王八汤什么的。”</p><p>翟文说，“哦，怎么了？”嫌我折腾他折腾狠了这是。</p><p>周南没好气，“没啥。”</p><p>周南打开抽油烟机说，“我意思是你俩都得补补。”</p><p>9</p><p>接下来几月并无新事。</p><p>周南照例接通告飞来飞去，一整个春天消耗在飞行中，落地才窥见一点人间春光。九月是开学季，焉嘉给导师和学长帮忙，也是焦头乱额。</p><p>周南好久没和焉嘉联系。</p><p>有天他提前结束工作回家，在路上接到焉嘉的电话。</p><p>周南还有点意外。</p><p>电话里焉嘉声音如常，问，“南南啊。在哪呢？在干嘛，最近忙吗。”</p><p>周南嗯嗯呜呜。</p><p>焉嘉顾左右而言他半天，周南终于忍不住，“不是，焉栩嘉。”</p><p>“你给我打电话，你干哈？唠家常哈？”</p><p>焉嘉哑巴。</p><p>“你哪儿呢？”</p><p>“现在是你有事你问我有事没事干哈儿？”</p><p>焉嘉好像哦了一声，没头没脑的。他平时不这样。</p><p>“说！不说我挂了。”</p><p>焉嘉像是憋了口劲儿，开口哐当把话撂下，“我在xxx路xx号。你不忙来接我一下吧。”</p><p>说完就挂了。</p><p>周南了解他，要脸，黏熟。周南没多问，焉嘉找他有他自己的道理，恰好他也不在意在他困难时搭把手。</p><p>其实他本意冷漠，录恋爱综艺主持人问他，那你怎么不帮人家披下衣服啊？她都冷得打哆嗦了。</p><p>结果周南说什么，周南说，我家又不是开暖气公司的我凭什么暖所有人。</p><p>当天热搜#周南 暖气公司。</p><p>周南挂了电话，在楼下买瓶水，上车查导航。寻思焉嘉提的这个地方蛮耳熟。</p><p>开车绕来绕去，到了满是粉绿色小楼的小区。可不就是半年前来过的翟文家？</p><p>到了地方，周南远远看见焉嘉站在箱子边上玩手机，周南无视“市区禁止鸣笛”的标志，叭叭摁了几下喇叭。</p><p>焉嘉隔着前窗看焉嘉四处张望的样子，像个被逗猫棒扰乱视线的家猫。</p><p>周南降下车窗，探头出去，“嘉嘉！这儿呢！”</p><p>焉嘉愣了一秒。忽而笑起来。不是平时那种笑，是笑意压弯了眼睛。</p><p>周南下了车朝他走，焉嘉也拉开拉杆慢吞吞行过来。</p><p>焉嘉说，“换车啦？”</p><p>周南说，“还好吗？”</p><p>两人同时开口。又同时点头。</p><p>入秋还是有点冷。焉嘉套件下摆很长也很男友风的大毛衣外套，头发没吹，软塌塌落在眼前，和之前见也没什么两样。</p><p>周南看他抱着手臂就说，“先上车吧。”</p><p>焉嘉拖着箱子跟在周南脚步后面，周南走了几步回头看看他，笑说，“快点灭。”</p><p>又说，“咱俩好像那个，Tom and Jerry里Jerry的侄子来的那集；那个小灰老鼠，超逗，你知道吗。”</p><p>焉嘉点点尖下巴，“泰菲。”</p><p>“行哇这都知道，冷知识。”</p><p>他们坐上车。焉嘉放了行李绕到另一边去，周南喊他，“来前面。”</p><p>焉嘉这才坐进副驾。</p><p>“说说吗。想说吗。”周南问。</p><p>焉嘉做做心理斗争。</p><p>周南见他不动，就扯了纸巾给他蹭蹭嘴角，“这咋个还有口红！”</p><p>焉嘉想说你猜到了吧，和翟文分了，没地方去，惨。</p><p>焉嘉想说，你知道他怎么闹吗，他总喜欢让我那个的时候，穿女装。一次两次就玩玩，总是这样，怎么行呢。</p><p>焉嘉想说，你是对的。</p><p>恋爱都是庸人的障眼法。</p><p>焉嘉开口：“我...”</p><p>焉嘉还没来得及发声，就被周南轻轻倾身抱住。</p><p>周南说，“知道。是不是委屈老。”</p><p>“行老行老，咱们回家。”</p><p>焉嘉伏在他背上，终于露出一点败相，像株无机能的花草，“...可是我没家了。”</p><p>有家，怎样都能回去，没了，就真的无处可归。</p><p>周南推他脑壳，“猪哇你。糊涂了？”</p><p>“先回我那里。”</p><p>焉嘉说，“...那怎么感恩大明星收留。”</p><p>周南发动车子，瞥他一眼，“你哇，瘦得都没剩几斤，卖了炖汤都没肉。意识还超前得很...还感恩。”</p><p>“先养养再说吧嘉哥。”</p><p>路上也没怎么说话。</p><p>周南调了几个广播，听到电台里说，今天是20xx年9月23日，晴转多云。</p><p>周南rou地踩了脚刹车，把焉嘉摇醒，“嘉嘉，醒醒。”</p><p>焉嘉睡眼惺忪，两只手揉眼睛，“嗯，怎么了，你ETC没钱了？”</p><p>“不是。你知道今天啥日子不？”</p><p>焉嘉眼睛盯着他看了会儿，“什么日子。”</p><p>周南指他手腕，“你看表。”</p><p>焉嘉低头看了看，“哦。”</p><p>“...今天是我生日。”</p><p>周南直拍方向盘，开车在街上乱蹿，“几点了现在，也不知道蛋糕店关门没。”</p><p>焉嘉撑着脸，“没事。不说我也忘了。”</p><p>周南瞪他，“憨憨儿。我看改天叫啥名字你也能忘！”</p><p>周南一路开车，叫焉嘉注意看着路边。下了二环路过一片老居民区，稀稀疏疏有几家小店还亮着灯，其中有家蛋糕店还在营业。</p><p>周南打了双闪，靠边把车停下。“一起去看看？”他说。</p><p>“困。”焉嘉靠着靠背懒洋洋，“你去吧。”</p><p>焉嘉坐在副驾上看周南走进店里。</p><p>发动机渐渐熄灭。</p><p>焉嘉向后倒。皮质靠背接住了他。</p><p>那天有着很是阑珊的夜，天也辽远，地也无边，意境如诗。可他好狼狈，从一个地方逃到另一个地方，存心把每个漂亮的晚霞都错过。</p><p>焉嘉睡着了。</p><p>周南托着个蛋糕上车时他才醒来。</p><p>“当当当当！快看我搞到了什么！”</p><p>焉嘉难得夸张地“哇唔——”了一声。</p><p>周南把顶灯摁亮，戳他软软的腰，“拆吧寿星。”</p><p>“可能是人类史上最惨的寿星。”焉嘉自嘲说。周南听了就看他。焉嘉有点不好意思，低下头，“...也不算是。”</p><p>打开蛋糕是一个很儿童风的足球图案。</p><p>焉嘉：？</p><p>焉嘉：南南这是你挑的？</p><p>周南叉腰：“是是！”</p><p>“他们只剩一个这个、和一个巴啦啦小魔仙的咯！你不是大猛男，我就选了这个。有意见哈？”</p><p>焉嘉说不过他，“没有没有。”</p><p>“吃吧，”周南催他，“仪式感嘛，还是要有。”人不管多大都要过生日，要切蛋糕。</p><p>焉嘉眨眨眼，“回家吃吧。再弄到车上。”</p><p>“哇这怎么连刀叉都没给。”周南念叨，“算了，你用手吧。”</p><p>焉嘉妥协了，挖了块蛋糕的表面，塞到口中。</p><p>周南：“嘉嘉舔奶油...”</p><p>“好色//情。”</p><p>“是不是总舔哦。”</p><p>焉嘉啪得打他一下。</p><p>“周震南？想死啊。”</p><p>“你打，打残了没人车你回家。你去找渣男哭也没用。”</p><p>“那我要找你哭呢？”焉嘉抓住话柄说。</p><p>“你莫要这样子问。”周南摇头，“...你这样，我可要心软咯。”</p><p>“？有什么问题。”</p><p>周南一字一顿：“心软，几把硬。”</p><p>焉嘉抱着那个大号儿童奶油蛋糕，听完嘴撇到地心，张牙舞爪扑上来和他打作一团。</p><p>周南和他闹了会儿，终于炸了毛，喊stop！他比手势，行了啵嘉嘉！打够了哈！</p><p>看来调节气氛还是有用！</p><p>“看你哭丧个脸，不符合节日氛围。”周南整理衣领。</p><p>周南看焉嘉被路口信号灯映得发红的脸，生动甜美，很好看一个人。</p><p>这才对。</p><p>又想，怕不是太好调戏，这就脸红了。</p><p>周南又戳他，“你得不得行嘉哥，不是都谈朋友了？还这么纯情。”</p><p>焉嘉抬眼看他，淡淡说，“都过去了。”</p><p>周南也说，是。</p><p>“都过去了。”</p><p>周南接过焉嘉手捧的蛋糕，那时电台里嘈杂异常，女声粤语唱，“祈求旧人万岁，旧情万岁”。他指指边上的纸皇冠，示意焉嘉戴上。</p><p>焉嘉慢吞吞把皇冠抽出来，“我带了有什么好处？”</p><p>“你还找我讨这个...”周南嗤之以鼻，“好处嘛。”</p><p>周南看着焉嘉撩起刘海，把那廉价饰品戴在头上。</p><p>“好处就是——”</p><p>周南吻上焉嘉光裸的额头，郑重道，“生日快乐，焉栩嘉。欢迎回家。”</p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>